28dayslaterfandomcom-20200215-history
28 Days Later (comic series)
28 Days Later is a series of twenty-four comic books. The series follows on from the events of 28 Days Later, initially taking place in the gap between it and the sequel, 28 Weeks Later, much like the graphic novel 28 Days Later: The Aftermath, and as such references the upcoming American NATO occupation. Plot In a British refugee camp in Norway, Selena is visited by an American journalist, Clint Harris, who asks her to go back into Infected Britain with him and act as a guide to reach London. At first, Selena refuses and tells Harris to go away; but after thinking back to times when she was happy, she decides she will go after all and joins Clint at his helicopter. Clint introduces her to the rest of the team: Derrick, Trina, Hirsch and Acorn. Selena takes an instant disliking to Derrick, and vice-versa. They are shot at by the American military patrolling the airspace around Britain and are forced to land on the Shetland Islands just across the sea from Scotland. They discover that Infection has (somehow) recently spread to the surrounding islands around Britain. They take cover in a nearby hotel and Selena and Derrick go to find some transport. The others soon discover that the hotel is swarming with Infected. They all escape in a van that is hot-wired by Selena and Derrick. They arrive in Sumburgh as the sun sets and board themselves up in a pub. Selena and Derrick are able to sort out their differences over a drink and they bet their items in a game of Texas Hold'em Poker. Then Hirsch bursts through a door cradling his arm, followed by two Infected. He admits to the group he is infected. Selena immediately kills Hirsch; if she hadn't, he would've killed them all. The group are affected severely but none more than Trina, who goes into a psychotic obsession with getting Selena back. The Infected break into the pub and the group are able to hold them off, but Trina bites Selena's arm in a bid to frame her as an Infected. Selena confronts her and proves it was Trina than bit her. They all head down to the port and board the boat Clint had set up, heading to Scotland. Clint is given a shock, however, as he looks through a pair of binoculars to see ships of the US Navy waiting for them. The Americans send a plane to blow the little boat up and kill everyone in the group except for Selena, Clint and Derrick. Selena has another flashback to her home life with her husband; this time of when she broke some piping in their house. Derrick is blinded and his two partners guide him towards the shores of Scotland. They set up a camp-fire and they discuss what to do with Derrick, since it would be difficult to get a blind person all the way through Scotland and England to London. Derrick refuses to allow Selena to kill him and she reluctantly agrees. The next chapter acts as a prologue to the series as it shows how Clint hears of the initial Infection of Britain and he decides to cover a story about it. He finds his friend and colleague Derrick in a pub and convinces him to come with him. They take a plane from the JFK airport and it gets diverted to Germany. Arriving in France, they go to see Clint's old friend Major Sanders who shows them the US military experimenting on a terrorist prisoner with the Rage virus. Clint then decides to go to one of the Worsley House Three to guide them back into Britain. Back in the present time, Selena and Clint save Derrick from two oncoming Infected and all head for cover in a small Scottish village. Derrick falls sick and the other two try to hold the effects off with some cold medicine. Selena, again tries to convince Clint that they should euthanize Derrick, but he refuses to kill his friend. The next morning they head into the village and attempt to hot-wire a van. Their attempts are fruitless so they decide to stay in the back of the truck overnight. That night, a horde of Infected roam the streets and wreck the truck. The damage being merely cosmetic, Selena, Clint and Derrick are able to take off in the van, only to be stopped by three armed civilians. Selena disarms one of the men and orders them to take her and the others to their safe house. They agree but warn her that they will have to talk to their leader, Kate. After hours of deliberation, Kate agrees to look after Derrick, whilst Selena and Clint go into Halkirk to find some antibiotics. They start on their way there and Clint tries to get some information of Selena's past out of her, to no avail. In Kate's house, she talks over the radio, revealing that she has secret intentions in sending Selena and Clint to Halkirk. They reach what Kate described as the pharmacy and enter it to find out she had only sent them there to recover her son, Douglas. Selena, Clint and Douglas are captured by American intelligence personnel, who are researching and attempting to weaponize the Rage virus. Douglas is injected with the virus as an experiment, while Clint and Selena manage to escape as a forest fire nears the camp, and with the fire comes hundreds of Infected as they flee the flames, right into the camp. The Infected storm onboard a waiting helicopter designated to evacuated the scientists researching the virus, while Selena, Clint and Derrick manage to escape in a Humvee. Selena, Clint and Derrick commandeer a train in Inverness, although Derrick is killed in the process, and use it to get to Scotland's capital, Edinburgh, where the find that the so called "Kingdom of Edinburgh" is waging a war with the N.E.D.s (Non Educated Delinquents) of the city of Glasgow to the west, over resources. As they travel south, across the English border, they are confronted by Captain Stiles, a former officer in the British Army under the command of Major Henry West, and who wants revenge for Selena's part in the Major's death. After several close run ins, Selena is captured and taken to Manchester, while Stiles abandons Clint, who is found by the US Army. Stiles takes Selena to Worsley House (the mansion from the first film which West and his troops had fortified). Captain Stiles meets his death as he walks across the lawn, which is laced with landmines and Selena is rescued by US troops, who had been tipped off by Clint where Selena had been taken. They are both taken to London, which is being repopulated by British refugees who had escaped during the outbreak, under NATO supervision. Selena leaves shortly afterwards, sneaking out of the green zone to search her former home, where it is revealed her husband had been infected during the outbreak months earlier, forcing Selena to kill him. Selena and Clint are eventually reunited as the infection once again breaks out in London, and the two successfully escape across to France via boat, then leave for America on a plane from Paris, just as the Infection breaks out in France and the Infected storm into Paris. Category:Books